Salvaje Roja
Salvaje Roja '''(lit, Spanish for Wild Red Head, ワイルドレッドヘッド) is a rogue Arrancar that controls a piece of territory within Hueco Mundo. Utilizing her powers and influence, she has taken domain over a large chunk of this land, leading a group of several Hollows and other Arrancars. Due to her status as Vasto-Lorde Class Arrancar, Salvaje has been chosen to reunite Hueco Mundo; the Cuarto of the Espada Afilado. Appearance Salvaje bears the form of a young woman, in her mid 20's. Wild red hair bolstering everywhere in sparks of metaphorical flames, trimming down to her hips. Remnants of her Hollow Mask bear upon her fore-head. An odd looking head-band, near metal in appearance. Beady red eyes and a crooked jack-o-latern smile bare upon it as if another face. Staring dark purple brown eyes gaze into the wasted deserts of Hueco Mundo. Belts clover her right shoulder, followed by a torn brown cloth, consealing her hollow hole, and allowing for a more comfortable feel. Scar over her nose, reaching up to her right eye-brow. Gloves criss-cross over her right arm, odd bandages overcoming it. Bandages over her breast, concealing her decency, but allowing freedom and less-clothing for the hot desert enviroment. Belts and a red cloth go over Salvaje's waist, going over the side of her right leg. Emblazoned dark leather type pants cover her legs, further covered by a wandering class boot pair. Salvaje is commonly seen with her sword on her waist, and her gun on her other side. Personality Salvaje is very much wild; as is her name. Untamed, un-nostalgic, stubborn, arrogant, and very much impatiant. Her positive traits that of enthusiasm and light-heart. Showing her wild nature, she herself wields an entire tribe of Hollows, all classes and levels, along with many Arrancars. Untamed, she hates 'bowing' to superiors, and perpares to live on the edge, rarely taking a breath to bask in boredom. Unattached to hardly anything, Salvaje finds attachment a weakness, and will seek to crush it; thinking the only attachment should be a soul's duty to their destinies. Stubborn, Roja rarely takes an order without questioning it, and hates the thought of giving up without a fight. Tenacity unhindered, she enjoys a good verbal/emotional conflict. Arrogance her primary trait; Salvaje thinks no other is above her, and never backs down from a fight; albeit, she is not prideful, and will allow her partners or others to do her work if neccesary, or aid. Impatiant, Salvaje will seek to get the job done quickly, and as effeciantly as possible. Finding any halt in time-flow an annoyance, she seeks to decimate wasted essence. To her allies and clansmates, Salvaje is very direct and commanding; giving orders left and right, but showing remorse to weaker members, finding them healing, or further help. Salvaje knows no bounds to how well she will throw a party, or other event to 'up' morale, and gain trust. Such acts make Salvaje popular amongst other beings. To the Espada Afilado Salvaje is sharp and indirect, taking her time, toying with them, and even joking around. To the leader of the group, Cortez Selestino, Salvaje seems to butt heads from time to time, but finds their goals of equal stature. In battle, Roja will being the fight by verbal abuse, goading the emotions of her enemies. If there is more then 1 enemy, a group; Salvaje will seperate them, one by one, and pick them off. Using both gun and sword, Salvaje chooses to alternate between uses, and allows for the enemy to break down before her. History When Salvaje served as a common Hollow, she grew more powerful; being born into a Gillian-class type, her personality was near non-existant, but her arrogance allowed her to evolve. Emerging from Gillian class, Salvaje gained the rank of Adjuchas class Hollow quickly, and began to gather other Hollows with her, feasting on the souls of ambushed prey. Using combined might; her personality took another turn; gaining charisma and tenacity. These traits further evolved her. Now a Vasto-Lorde Class, Salvaje now had much more power. And used it to take control of a portion of Hueco Mundo; using her influence to gather more Hollows; even slaying and devouring Arrancars with their sheer numbers. The large group; gained the title of a tribe/clan and thrust itself into a grounded position. Taking their pride; Salvaje formed into an Arrancar; the pinnacle of her power, and began her journey to gather now also; Arrancars to join her forces. They began to build a single series of ruins and tombs, calling these places their home. The area that she owned was larger then the Forest of Menos in size, and served as a strong-point in the lands. Soon; Salvaje was recruited into the Espada Afilado, and also her tribe. Together; she and her other Hollows, Espada, and Arrancar would work together to reunite Hueco Mundo; and bring it back to power. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Regrowth Arc Abilities Roja's Stats *Master Weapons User: A master of weapons, Salvaje will use her guile and skill in her arms combat to destroy her foes. When using short-range, she will alternate in spinning, graceful strikes, proving superb in combat. At long-ranges, Salvaje will alternate into guns, using multiple burst patterns for wide-range damage to any whom are at a distance. *Hand-to-Hand Brawler: Close combat a key type for Salvaje; she has fought in many a brawl, and can easily out manuver nearly any foe, using her lithe form to devestate an opponent; low blows from her elbows and knees to cripple the enemy. *Medium-Level Sonido: Sonido a useful effort, Salvaje uses this to transport herself away, speed used to take advantage of her foe; dexterity amplifying her motions, Salvaja has the innate trait. Whenever she uses her own Sonido; the opponent is limited to an average human's speed for the next few seconds she is using it. Alongside, Salvaje may use this blinding speed to paralyze a foe; using the opportunity to crush her enemies. *Bala Master: A master of Bala, Salvaje utilizing the use of compressing spiritual pressure to it's pinnacle. Adding explosive compliments to each slash/orb sent from her guns or swords, along with her hand. Rapid fire use available, Salvaje can consistanly crunch energy into pressure, adding an infinate amount of ammo for her guns. A trick to her Bala is that; when impacting on an enemy; the feeling of vertigo will be induced, and causes the opponent's balance to fall, and further adds puking and dizziness. Her Bala are orange colored. *Cero Master: Also a master of Cero, Salvaje uses this spiritual pressure also for devestating effects. She may fire her Cero from her hands, or weapons. A unique trait to her way of using Cero is that when placing two of her Zanpakuto's together; she may double her Cero's strength. As well as being able to fire individual Cero from each sword/gun. A violent display; Salvaje's Cero is one of the strongest in the world of Vizards and Arrancars, capable of eating through an enemies defense. The attack is also unhindered by Spiritual Power, or any other source of energy (electrical, mental, emotion, Reason, etc...). When the Cero impacts with any energy source, it will devour it, and feed the energy used to make the attack; and triple it; giving it to her as a boost. Her Cero are orange colored. *Medium-Level Hierro: Her Hierro a high-case; Salvaje uses her defensive metal skin to block attacks and take many a blow. Withstanding many a fight with ease. Her traits allow her to take brutal blows and devestating attacks. Her internal body trained; if an enemy attempts to enter her system through the use of Electricty, Spiritual Energy, or Poison, her Hierro has a fail-safe trigger, that will cause spiritual energy to form an additional layer of steel-skin over her body; then; exploding into shrapnel to damage her near-by foes. *Pesquisa: The use of Pesquisa allows for Salvaje to subjugate her foes by tracking them down with a sonar-frequency. Another trait beside this allows for Salvaje has a constant Pesquisa going; meaning she can consistanly sense an enemies spiritual presense within 15 miles. *Immense Spiritual Power: High spiritual pressure; over-exerting her foes; the power is immense and will bring opponent's to their knees, crippling bone joints to a high-extent, her bright radiant orange energy swallowing the area in it's girth. *'''Garganta: The ability to create a portal that allows the user to enter the other spiritual realms, and human world is available to Salvaje, and is clearly seen by her Fraccion as well, and many Arrancar/Hollows. *'Regeneration': Regeneration on an average amount; Salvaje can cure herself of wounds previously dealt to her body. Salvaje also has an booster in this factor. When near her allies, the higher quantity there are of her fellow Arrancar/Hollows, her Regeneration will increase in it's speed. Near instantous-regeneration is found at the number of (25+) Arrancar/Hollows. *'Master Markswoman': Precise targetting and accuracy, Salvaje may control the outlet of battle, using her terrifying vision and sight to further obstruct the field of battle; slashing through foes in a spiritual display. Zanpakuto Suplente Mellizos '(lit, Spanish for Alternate Twins) is the twin broad-sword Zanpakuto's of Salvaje Roja. These Zanpakutos have the unique trait to turn into gun, or sword; capable of alternating inbetween the two. Allowing Salvaje to wield either two swords, two guns, or one of each. To release her Zanpakuto's Salvaje must say the word; ''Renacimiento ''(lit, Spanish for Rebirth). When done; she merges into her Resurreccion. *'Resurreccion: When releasing into her true form, Salvaje may unleash her power; full-folded. Orange energy spiraling around, lashing at whomever is closest; and perparing to devour them whole; in both a metaphorical and literal sense. The pressure crushes, and shatters through glass, steel, and stone. Her haed is covered by a ragged cloth-coif, covering her facial features in shadows. Skin a deathly pale color; purple-grey. Horns drive themselves from the side of her skull. The place where her shawl was on her right shoulder is now much longer; forming into a cloak, and a pauldron of steel covers it in a pad. Leather going across her chest and legs, tying around her neck as well. Bone/Iron boots go over her feet and legs, spikes extending out if their joints. Her right arm free of gloves or restraints; her left arm is covered in many belts; strapping across her muscled limb. Weapons merging into broad-swords, guns, or fist-blades, she may use them as any. **'Resurreccion Special Ability': When in her Resurreccion; Salvaje begins to emit a toxic chemical into the air. This chemical will cause an opponent's spiritual energy to be induced with a compound. Along with giving the pressure in the air; a stale presence. The compound is key focused on elemental detterance. When in the air; the compound prevents the creation or manipulation of elemental properties. Such as fire, earth, air, water, ice, or lightning. When this is done; the elements are no longer controllable; and useless. The stale pressure in the air; gives the feeling of vertigo. **'Lluvia de Fuego': (lit, Spanish for Rain of Fire) This technique requires that Salvaje use her gun-mode Zanpakuto's. By raising her guns in the air; Salvaje will send a series of needle/orbs into the sky, a bright vibrant white color to the blasts. The blasts number in the 50-150's. Upon shooting the blast; the spiritual energy is filled with elemental fire, and upon impacting a physical target/location; will detonate into an explosive demolition, destroying whatever is in it's blast-range. The spiritual pressure capable of ripping through Kido and spiritual defenses, the explosions themselves are capable of melting through Hierro and even Zanpakuto. **'Ahogar Vivo': (lit, Spanish for Drown Alive) by placing her weapon of choice into her hands, she may choose to use either ranged or close-combat means to infuse this technique into play. When using her broad-swords, Salvaje may stab her sword(s) into her foe and trigger a chain reaction. When the energy meets the enemy's, it will converge on the blood-cells; slowly turning each and every blood-cell into water. This will result in the blood/water filling up the lungs, and every inch of the muscles and brain. Resulting in drowning, brain-damage, muscle-deflation, and even heart-failure. The end result being the enemy is reduced to a squishy puddle of flesh and bones. Her means of infusing the chain-reaction to her foe by ranged means; is by placing her gun-shot to the enemies stomach. **'Bache': (lit, Spanish for Air Pocket) A defensive technique; this allows for Salvaje to produce a air pocket/bubble around her; infused with her spiritual pressure. This pocket of air; allows for Salvaje to vanish from sight, and phase through the plane of the physical world for a short-duration; near instantous; this attack has no visible show and can not be seen. The air pocket also allows for Salvaje to breath underwater, underground, along with containing fires. **'Cabeza Tiro': (lit, Spanish for Head Shot) by placing her twin Zanpakuto's together; she may morph them into a sniper in shape and essence. This merged weapon gives her ranged attacks more powerful Bala shots, and has the ability to condense her Cero to a much higher potential. By focusing the cross-hairs onto the enemy; scoping on to the enemies body. Upon energizing her body and reaction time; Salvaje pulls the trigger, sending the shot onto the enemy. This shot pierces through defenses as a armor-piercing bullet does through fully mechanized tanks. Small and precise; the bullet has enough momentum to blow off a chunk of the body; and upon hitting the heart or head; will disintergrate her foe into ashes and blood. The reload time on her shots have a total of 30 seconds inbetween each shot. For Salvaje to exit sniper mode or reenter it; she must give the key-command once more. **'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero") by placing her left or right gun forward, Salvaje may launch a series of barrages, composed of Cero's towards her opponent(s). This barrage is capable of devestating a field of battle; and destroying several major city blocks. A full fledge out-put will result in the death of many a foe, even going through Captain or higher defenses with ease. **'Destripar Fallecimiento': (lit, Spanish for Eviscerate Demise) Upon pointing at her foe with her melee broad-swords, she causes a chain reaction to the foe. Depending on their Zanpakuto's current state, the damage will be increased varying. If the opponent's Zanpakuto is sealed (Shinigami-only), she will cause a single row of slashs across one of the enemies arm. If the enemy is in their Shikai (Shinigami-only), the slashs are doubled; and now on both arms. When the enemy is in their Bankai/Resurreccion; the foe will have large bolstering cuts over the entirety of their body. Overall all damage is added onto it; varying on the enemies Zanpakuto's strength. If the enemy is in their Segunda Etapa or Vizard Mask (Vizard/Arrancar only), Salvaje will deal an instant deathly blow across the throat, and slicing the heart in two seperate pieces. Relationships Espada Afilado: Quotes "Be quiet and die for me, love." ''(to any enemy) ''"Aren't you just the most handsome man I've ever met... I never forget a face." "Time is a bomb... just waiting to explode. You either use the explosion as a means to lift you up. Or take the impact like a true soul; either dying... or becoming the person you need to be." Trivia *Salvaje's favorite foods are: Rum, Salmon, and Turkey. Her least favorites being: Tacos and Margaritas. *Salvaje hobbies include: Drinking, Beating Shinigami To A Pulp, and Reading. **Salvaje loves: Causing Riots, and Killing. **Salvaje hates: Shinigami, Lazy People, and Morals. **Who Salvaje wishes to fight at the moment is unknown. *Her theme is: Static Revenger & Richard Vission ft. LUCIANA, I Like That. and her battle-theme is: Tricky Tricky, Dj Sequenza. *Salvaje's Goal is Unknown. Refrences Under Construction... Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Female